Just For The Fun Of It
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Neal commits a crime, just for the fun of it.


JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT

**AN: Thanks to awakened-earth for this story suggestion.**

It was just for fun really, for chuckles, and the best part was, Peter was none the wiser. I run scams like this, on occasion, just to keep the skills sharp. Just so that I know that I still can. This time, I did my favorite thing, bond forgery. It's just such an intricate process sometimes, matching inks and papers. But then you get down to the fine details of the document, itself. The details of the borders, the fonts used, all those things that the bond makers use to make their particular certificates so difficult to duplicate. Those are the challenge, those are the fun.

An old friend needed my help. And I like doing favors for old friends. It helps to keep the network open, up and running. And, of course, with me being on the FBI chain, it's hard to find anyone who wants to deal with me. But they took a chance, based on my reputation, and I was very, very pleased to strive for my best work.

I used a corner of June's basement as my lab slash workroom. I had all the elements I needed. I just had to produce a finished product. A product that, I was sure could pass the highest level of scrutiny. And, of course, the best part of it all was that the FBI was so close. That was a tremendous thrill. Mozzie said once that the thrill was staying out of jail. And he's right that is a huge part of it. It's a huge motivation to do the job well. It motivates you to be vigilante and it motivates you to get the job done quickly. That is particularly important because, some of the elements needed to do these jobs would only be used by someone conducting an illegal operation. The things are either not widely available or are known to be used in only one type of printing operation, or by only one company. So, the mere possession of said object or objects by unauthorized persons would be illegal.

I had to work fast with the duplication process. For two reasons, first of all, because Peter was close, and, second of all, because I didn't want to get caught with the 'illegal materials' used in the process.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Well, Caffrey, long time no see." Tim Barlow stated, catching up to Neal on a busy NY street.

"Hey, Money Man." Neal stated. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know." Tim replied. "Gotta get that green." He rubbed two fingers together

Tim was nicknamed 'Money Man' because the man always seemed to have schemes in the works to make money. And he always had his ear to the ground, trying to find new ways to get his hands on more.

Tim studied Neal for a moment. "…looks like the FBI agrees with you, nice suit."

Neal nodded. "I have to keep up appearances."

"What appearances?" Tim asked.

"Oh, "Neal grinned. "…you know. You've gotta appear to have money to make money."

Tim chuckled and shook his head. "Look, I need something done. And you're the best. I need this forged." Tim handed a copy of the bond over. It was a bank security bond worth 1.5 million drawn on a local NYC bank.

"I got my hands on it through a friend at the bank. It was in an old geezer's safe-deposit box. The box is on lockdown. The old man is dead, and the bank is looking for relatives. They could be looking for months. I need to be cashed out long before then." Tim paused. "What do you think? You get 150 grand for your part."

Neal had been studying the craftsmanship. It would definitely be a challenge. "Why not just take this?"

Tim shook his head. "My friend had to have another bank associate with him to go through the box, a witness type thing. So that certificate got inventoried. It has to be there, or my friend loses his job."

Neal nodded his understanding. He looked at the piece of paper again. "It's doable…high quality paper. …have to do some test proofs. …colors maybe a little hard to match, exactly." Neal said, thinking to himself, but talking out loud.

"So you'll do it, Caffrey?" Tim asked. "Or has the FBI got the noose too tight?"

"I'll do it…." Neal started.

"But…?" Tim inquired.

"My FBI caseload is a little heavy right now. I'll only be able to work on it in the evenings. And I have spent as long as two weeks just getting the inks to look right on the page." Neal handed the certificate back.

Tim looked at Neal and sighed. He kind of wanted a rush job. But at the same time, he knew this would only be a one-time deal. It absolutely had to be right. He nodded. "I want it right, Neal, whatever it takes."

WC WC WC WC WC

Mozzie was reading and enjoying a bottle of Neal's wine when Neal returned home that afternoon. "Word is your…expertise is in demand."

Neal nodded. "…the Money Man."

"You saw the Money Man?" Mozzie replied. He had heard of him, but had never actually met him. And he had no idea that Neal considered him an old friend.

Neal nodded. "He's an old friend from St. Louis." He explained. "He asked me to forge a bond, a 1.5 million dollar bond."

"What's your take?" Mozzie asked.

"…150 grand." Neal replied.

"Very nice, Mon Fr'er." Mozzie said, leaving his book behind and bringing his glass to the kitchen table to sit with Neal.

"And yes, I could use your help." Neal replied, reading the excitement on Mozzies's face. "I'm on a bit of a deadline here." He went on to explain. "Tim needs this bond forged before they can find any living relatives. Or they get the money and…."

Mozzie nodded. "How long has the bank been looking?"

"…just about a week." Neal stated.

"These things can take months...years even." Mozzie replied.

"It could take months to get this bond just right." Neal said.

"So, when do we start?"

"Tonight…if at all possible. I have a place down in the basement." Neal said. "I've got to work tonight, and probably tomorrow night. We've got some long days ahead. The bureau is in the middle of a huge operation. But we need to get this done ASAP. Relatives will start coming out of the woodwork for 1.5 million."

WC WC WC WC WC

A couple of months later Neal got a postcard from St. Thomas, in the Virgin Islands. Tim had pulled his con. The evening Tim bought his plane ticket, Neal got a check, via special messenger, for 150 grand. A few days after that Mr. Jefferies go a very large, unexpected, donation for his orphanage in Detroit.

WC WC WC WC WC

Yeah, I know. Why go through all that work, put all that effort in, just to give the money away? It wasn't about the money. I would like to say it was about the artistry of it all. A perfectly forged bond is like an original Picasso. It's got it's very own beauty. It's very own mastery of light and color. It's very own…presence, all that is true. But sometimes, it's more primal. It's more…visceral. It's just nice to be smarter, intellectually superior. It's nice to know that even though there are other experts out there, that you are still just a little smarter, just a little better. And that you can still pull a con under the strictest and most confining of circumstances. Tim said that those guys at the bank studied the bond closely. The bond, as it turned out, had been issued years ago, to the dead man's father. The bank had to make sure it was real since the bearer of the bond was not the person it was issued to. The fact that it passed inspection made me smile, I have to say, I was very proud.

And then there is, of course, the fact that FBI Agent Peter Burke, though in the presence of criminal activity, had no clue. And, at times, he was no more than 30 feet away from the crime scene, in vertical distance. I find that just so very amusing. I knew that Peter could find out at any time. But, then again, that is part of the game, part of the challenge.

It's all about finding the smartest person, or the toughest challenge and winning. Because, as I've said in the past…it is one hell of a rush.

THE END


End file.
